nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Interactive objects (Magic Touch mobile)
A list of interactive objects in Magic Touch: Wizard for Hire. Treasure chests Appearance Treasure chests appear as a brown wooden box with lines, the treasure chest consisting of a rectangular box with horizontal lines and gold corners on the box and a sloped top with corners on the bottom of the top and vertical lines going across the top. The treasure chest has a golden lock on the middle of the box that has attached to it a silver padlock that displays a symbol the player has to draw. The top of the treasure chest has a handle that is held by a gargoyle, this gargoyle appearing as a bat with arms and legs. Game information Treasure chests are encountered in Magic Touch Wizard for Hire moving horizontally from one side of the screen to the other. Treasure chests are frequently used to designate a break in descending knights, this break continuing usually until the treasure chest is two thirds across the screen, whereupon it ends. Although only one treasure chest is encountered on screen in most cases, in very rare instances two treasure chests may appear on screen at the same time, both entering at different sides of the screen. Each treasure chest contains five symbols, these symbols being selected out of the seven non-purple balloon symbols and each occurring only once for that treasure chest. When all five symbols are drawn, the treasure chest will break and the player will receive twenty five coins. A symbol on a treasure chest will not take part in a combo, even if that combo would destroy both a treasure chest and a knight. When a treasure chest is loaded into the game it becomes interactive before it is on the screen, thus drawing a symbol that is also the symbol on an off-screen treasure chest will advance it the treasure chest through its symbols even though the treasure chest is not on the screen. Treasure chests can be destroyed in one hit by the effects of the lightning, Balloon Nuke, and Dragon spells, yielding the contents of the treasure chest. MagicTouchWFH chest -.png| MagicTouchWFH chest grey o.png| MagicTouchWFH chest i.png| MagicTouchWFH chest v.png| MagicTouchWFH chest yellow o.png| MagicTouchWFH chest z.png| File:MagicTouchWFH chest blue v.png| File:MTM8balloon2.png|The unused 8 symbol panel Glitches The effect of the fast forward spell can cause treasure chests to enter the screen higher than they usually do. What seems to be a tiny part of the gargoyle's wing can be seen in any background during gameplay. Bubbles Bubbles appear to be circular, have a blue liquid inside them and has a spell's symbol on it. Bubbles enter the game from the left side of the screen. Once the spell's symbol is drawn, the spell will immediately be activated. Only the spells that have been bought by the player will be seen on the bubble. The chance of a bubble appearing and the spell in it is completely random. Bubbles can be activated any time as long as they are still visible on the screen. Potions Potions appear as a small bottle attached to a balloon with symbol on it, this bottle cycling through different colours. Potions enter the game descending from the top of the screen. Each potion has five symbols, these symbols being selected out of the seven non-purple balloon symbols and each occurring only once for that potion. When all five symbols are drawn, the potion will break and the player will receive a random spell that the player has bought from the shop. The unlocked spell will be seen on a book on the right bottom-hand corner, and will remain with the player until the spell is used or the player loses. A symbol on a potion's balloon will not take part in a combo, even if that combo would destroy both a potion and a knight. All potions on screen will be destroyed and yield their spell when either the lightning, Balloon Nuke, or Dragon spells are activated. The special ability of the Balloon Nuke and Dragon spells cannot break potions, although the Balloon Nuke spell will still affect the balloons on potions. The Balloon Nuke spell can sometimes double the amount of potions the player encounters during the effect of the spell, so that if the player activates the spell and would encounter one potion they may instead encounter two. Category:Interactive objects Category:Lists